Turkey Basting
by animeangel9
Summary: In light of the holidays,Nagasaki University decided to throw a Thanksgiving Bash.But the chief S.O officer-Kagome Higurashi has other things on her mind.With her week starting off so wrong(yet so right)will there be anything for her to be thankful about?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , nor would I like to. I just like using them for my twisted ideas! Muahahahaha!!

A/N: Lemon Warning!! Not for kids! Rated R for a reason!!! Laced with sexual themes! If you're offended by this sort of material do not read on.

This is an AU with some OOC and a PWP- so it will develop and end quickly.

**Turkey Basting _Part I_**

My breath was getting shallow as the image of his wet naked body burned into my retinas and into my brain. I shook my head, but the picture of his long silver hair matted against his broad back and his bangs stuck to his beautiful face was permanently engraved in my mind. I began to feel feverish when I thought of how it would feel to have those defined muscular arms wrapped around me, or to have his hot firm body pressed against mine.

My hand rubbed along my inner thigh as I threw my head back. I was aching inside. I stroked myself searching for release, oblivious to my surroundings, oblivious to the sound of footsteps behind me.

He was built and beautiful, like a Greek god. And just as unattainable. The more thought about it the more I ached. Then I heard something, a noise. It was deep and husky, and then I realized it was me. I bit back another moan as the pleasure intensified.

I still couldn't get that picture out of my head, nor did I want to. His name was at the tip of mind and tongue.

Then it came, or should I say that I came, a blazing hot feeling that surged through my body and left me shuddering and breathless.

But I was still to afraid to admit, too afraid to say it, so I settled for the next best- a safer route which denied

I moaned his name out as I attempted to even out my breath. That's when I became acutely aware to someone presence. I turned around hoping and praying it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Inuyasha!" _Shit_

"Oh, I'm so fucking sorry I'm not my brother." He said, then walked around the couch to face me as I scrambled to compose myself. _Shit, Why did he come here!! Oh God._

Inuyasha had his eyes fixed on me like I was his prey, and I began to squirm under his gaze. I tried to avoid eye contact, and looked at everything in the room but him. But, as if there was some kind of gravitational pull, my eyes met his. He had beautiful eyes, a shining amber color that seemed to reflect his every emotion. And right now his eyes had that 'I-caught-you-red-handed' look in it. I looked at him, and then licked my lips. Even in this delicate situation all I can think about is what I saw when I walked into the shower room earlier.

That's when I realized that all he had on was a towel around his waist. My eyes went wide as I realized he was aroused, and my breath caught in my throat as I thought of the pain his length and girth would inflict. Then I moaned as I imagined the gratification it would bring. I looked away, hoping that he didn't see me, but the smirk on his face told me that he did. He raised his arm and delicately turned my face so I could meet his eyes. He then dipped his head down. I closed my eyes as if it was a reflex, and felt his breath over my ear and neck.

"You don't seem too disappointed though." he whispered. He gently nipped my ear, then trailed kisses down my neck and crossed to the other side and whispered in my other ear.

"I wonder why?"

He straddled me over the couch his hands trailed up and down my body, barley touching. He had already unbuttoned my shirt and I felt my bra unclasp. Then suddenly I felt too embarrassed and tried to cover myself up. _This can't be happening, this can't be happening, with me? Why? He would never…_

"Your hiding?" he said cattily. He smirked and grabbed my arms away from my chest. "Oh no you don't." He craned his neck downward and took my breast into his mouth. He licked and sucked on each nipple till they were hard and red from the attention.

My mouth opened as I moaned loudly under his ministrations. I moaned even louder as he showered kisses over my breast and stomach and I just about came when he dipped his tongue into my belly button.

My mouth opened wide in frustration as he continued to play with my body, without ever going lower than my waist.

Two of his fingers then found their way into my mouth. And I sucked on them relentlessly. My eyes were closed and my head bobbed as I stroked his fingers with my tongue. Wondering what it would be like if it was something else in my mouth.

Inuyasha looked up in awe and choked "you're a fucking horny ass bitch aren't you?"

With that he replaced his fingers with his tongue. His lips were soft against mine, but the heat and intensity behind the kiss fogged up my brain. The fingers what were once in my mouth were now pressed against my clit and were rubbing it through my thoroughly soaked panties. I fisted my hands in his slightly damp hair as I kissed him passionately, with all the want and need that I had. As we broke for air he plunged his fingers into me without warning and I almost screamed from the sheer pleasure of it alone.

"You like that don't you bitch" he whispered, and continued to plunge his digits into me so hard that I backed up to reduce the intensity. I ended up on the back of the couch with no where to run. My feet were on the seat and I was sitting upright on the back of the couch while he was kneeling in the seat between my legs. Over and over again he kept hitting my sweet spot, as his thumb massaged my clit. I felt the pressure building up inside me and I found myself grinding into him for release.

"OH GOD!" I screamed as I broke under the pressure.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said smugly as he retracted his fingers and flipped her over. He loved the way she moved, her lithe frame, her flawless skin, her pouting lips. Her tits were well proportioned _and_ she had a nice ass. She was lickable, biteable, grabable, and completely and utterly fuckable. And right now, he really wanted to do the last one.

Her knees were on the seat of the couch and her arms supported her by leaning on the back, her ass in the air. Inuyasha pressed against her and ran his hand through her hair. One arm wrapped around her torso while the other braced her neck.

She could feel his cock between her ass cheeks against her core and halfway down her thigh. She moaned at the thought of it being pounded into her and began to grind into him.

He reaaaallly wanted to.

"Inu…yasha…" she panted.

_She just made it harder…in two different ways. God I reaaallly want to…_

Inuyasha sighed and flipped her back over so she was sitting on the couch. She looked up to him in surprise.

He placed his member in the valley of her breast and grabbed her tits and pushed them together. She got the hint and pushed her breast together as he titty-fucked her. His pre-cum lubed her breast and soon his was sliding in and out easily. She couldn't help but marvel at its size and wondered if it tasted as good as it looked, so she decided to try. As he plunged in she wrapped her mouth around the head of his dick and sucked on it.

Inuyasha froze for a moment and stared at her unbelievingly. He closed his eyes and suppressed a moan. _God this bitch is fucking hot, she's unbelievable. _

He continued fucking her tits and mouth until he couldn't take it any more and pulled away from her mouth. With three quick strokes he came on her tits and her stomach. His white hot seed coming out in spurts and seemingly didn't want to stop.

When he finished his member seemed half hard, and still looked impossible huge.

He began to back away but stopped as she grabbed hold of his dick and began to resurrect it.

His mind drew a blank as he felt himself get hard all over and as he watched her spread her legs wide so he could get a good shot and a good look at how wet she was.

"Inuyasha…please…" she pleaded, and he smirked to himself.

He swooped in and kissed her hotly at first, and then tenderly.

"Bitch, I would love to fuck you right now…" he pressed the head of his dick against her pussy, and she moaned and squirmed and bucked against him. "…just like this…" _and its really taking everything out of me not to "…_but I've made it a habit of mine not to fuck my brothers' girlfriends"

And with that he got up, in his naked glory, and left.

Before he went through the door he turned around and smirked.

"Bye Kagome."

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" 

"Yup" I answered.

"He just walked away!!"

"Yup"

"After all of that!"

"I was in shock too you know! How do you think I felt." I sighed as my friend Sango ranted on. She was my best friend, so I told her practically everything- excluding some very intimate details if you know what I mean. I gave the 'highly abbreviated' version.

Sango paced back and forth on the floor as I laid the sordid details of my escapade on her. Even while I related it it her, it replayed in my mind. In first person and third.

Sango sat down in front of me.

"So.." she fiddled with her fingers "did you enjoy it?"

I sighed "If I said I didn't I'd be lying my ass off."

Sango thought about it for a while then got up and went to my chest of drawers and pointed to one of the frames that were laid face down on the top.

"You do realize that this is no fair to Sesshoumaru right." She stated.

I sighed as I looked at the frame. It was the first thing I did when I came back to my room to tell Sango what happened. I felt guilty; it was if he was watching me. So I laid the frame down.

Walking over to it I picked it up to put it back upright then I caught myself.

_What would he say if I told him I screwed his brother…well technically I **didn't**, but I would have If Inuyasha didn't have more respect and morals than I do._

"Kagome, you've been going out with Sess for a long time. You can't just call it off on a whim that Inu likes you."

My knuckles were turning white as I gripped the glass frame.

"I know" I whispered, barely enough for her to hear " but Sess and I…" I sighed.

"You know Sess cares for you deeply Kag. And even though its hard to tell his emotions."

" I don't know Sango, I know he cares for me, but sometimes I think its more as a sister than a lover."

Sango laughed. "Oh really!" She smirked "Then all the hot steamy sex was in your imagination huh."

I turned as red as a tomato when I imagined how well he showed me he loved me. And believe me when I say that he showed me veeeery well.

She laughed even louder as she saw me blush.

"Its not even funny!" I screamed as I threw a pillow at her.

She caught it and slammed me over the head with it

"OW! Sango!!"

Sango laughed again and sat down on the bed. "Well, Kag you have to think about all of this later anyway- we have something to do remember."

Kagome's face lit up "OH- the party!! I haven't finished the plans for the Thanksgiving party yet! And its this Friday!"

"Friday? Why friday?" Sango asked.

"Cuz our professors decided we needed a test on thursaday." Kagome replied with a twisted look on her face.

"Oh, right..." Sango sighed "Anyway, lets get started. Preperations are tomorrow."

Kagome grabbed a pen and paper. "Lets do this then"

_Anything to get my mind off of him... what am I going to do- I have to face him tomorrow._

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the dorm room and made a B-line for the bathroom to put on some clothes. 

As he came out he grabbed two cans of beer out of the icebox he had on the table and plopped down on the already inhabited couch.

"Whats up man, what took you so long?" his roommate asked.

"Hmmm" was the reply as he open the can of beer and began to chug it down.

"Whats with the drinking man, you ok? And whats 'hmmmmm' suppose to mean?"

Inuyasha pointed to the t.v "Anything on"

"Nope"

"Hey, Miroku I spoke to Kagome, saw her in the Rec room."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a sparkle in his eyes "She's hot isn't she."

"I guess"

"So that's the cause for your moodiness? You talked to some chick? Not like you bro." Miroku frowned and looked at his friend.

Inuyasha leaned back in the couch and sighed. "I wish we just talked…"

Miroku placed two fingers against his temple and rubbed it in a circular motion. "Ok, give it to me straight."

"What? As if I can give it to you gay??"

"At least your sense of humor is in tact."

Inu rolled his eyes "Yeah, whatever- Sess around?"

Shaking his head Miroku pointed to the note on the icebox that Inu apparently overlooked. "He's got work, won't be home till late. Come on man tell me."

Inuyasha thought about if for a second. " Is it wrong to want another mans girl?"

Miroku smiled. "No, feelings can't be helped."

"Is it wrong to take a mans girl?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku raised his brow at the sincere question and thought about his reply.

"I guess…it depends. If its done out of malice and contempt for the person your taking her away from, its wrong. But if its sincere love for the person you would naturally want them to be with you right?"

" But, you know what they say- if I really cared, wouldn't it be better to let go, especially if they had someone?"

Miroku bit his lip "I guess…"

"Your lucky…you already have the love of your life" Inuyasha laughed as he watched Miroku turn red and kick at the ground like a little school boy.

"Kagome…"

Miroku stopped breathing as he looked at his best friend. "You can't"

"I know! But I…"

"You can't" Miroku interrupted. "Its your brother. That's really fucked up. You can't do that."

Inuyasha stared at the half empty beer can in his hand. "Don't you think its really messed up for me too?"

"Inu…"

Inuyasha finished his beer and got up to throw it away. Miroku watched his friend as he put on his shoes and got his jacket.

"Miroku man…" he smirked and tossed his hair back " She is fucking HOT!"

Mirkou laughed happy that his friend was back. "Told you"

He opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

He leaned on the door frame for a while and he heard the t.v turn up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I won't be able to hold myself back next time…Kagome."

* * *

Yo! This was initially a one-shot, but I'm too lazy to write one long story, so I've decided to break it up into 3 or 4 parts. 

Oh- and don't tell me that the plot is rushed- I KNOW it is, it is a PWP after all. I did warn you. I actually was just going to write a lemon, but I had to put SOME kind of plot in it ya know!

Anyways REVIEW!!!

animeangel9


End file.
